The present invention generally relates to power hand tools and more particularly to a storage compartment of the type used with power hand tools for storing tool attachments.
There has been continued innovation and improvement in the design of power hand tools such as portable electric jigsaws. Examples of such products are those sold under the Bosch brand produced by the Robert Bosch Power Tool Corporation. These portable electric jigsaws include a housing to which a handle is attached, with the housing containing a drive motor having an output shaft to which a cutting blade can be attached. During sawing operation, jigsaws may generate significant debris, which is vacuumed away from the work surface with a vacuum port within the jigsaw housing. Similarly, many jigsaws also include a dust blower function, wherein dust is blown away from the work surface. Additionally, the portable electric jigsaws typically include a foot for guiding the jigsaw along a surface.
Because a portable electric jigsaw may be used with a variety of blade types and sizes, failure to properly store auxiliary blades may result in lost or damaged blades. Storing the blades in a location remote from the jigsaw itself creates an additional inconvenience, and also increases the possibility of misplacing the blades. Moreover, there is an increased demand for manufacturers to reduce the overall size of jigsaws. Consequently, adding an additional compartment specifically to accommodate storage of the blades is not ideal.